Twisted Destiny
by AliKat89
Summary: This is the story of what would happen between Achmed and Rhapsody if Ashe never had been in the picture. Oneshot.


**Meant for Each Other**

Achmed's POV

Every thing was as it should be. Ashe was gone for good, his Kingdom was soon to be one of the most powerful throughout the continent and all the Cymrians had finally left his land and gone on to their lives. The only problem would be that with the reunion between the Cymrians there would be a meeting every fifteen years in order to keep all Kingdoms running peacefully and smoothly. Every fifteen years for the rest of his life, which could easily be forever, he would have to meet again with the pompous pitiful excesses of existence.

The gentle hum of a flute reached his ears cutting off these thoughts before they could go any further on what he would like to do to the Cymrians. Rhapsody must be playing her flute to welcome the stars seeing as the day had come to an end and the next day would bring new changes and challenges from the night renewal.

Of course he thought after a while that if he were to start killing all Cymrains he would latter have to kill Grunthor, Rhapsody and himself seeing as they to were Cymrians in a way.

He got up from his spot in the cauldron and made his way to his quarters. So that he along with the stars could welcome the renewal of a new day.

Ten Years Later Rhapsody's POV

Rhapsody trailed after Achmed as she pushed her shorter legs to keep up with his long graceful legs. _'Bad Rhapsody, keep your mind on the task at hand like finding this new F'dor that was killing and causing great stress to the people of western Roland. I must stay focused plus what would Achmed think anyway, this is completely absurd and he would laugh his head off if he even had a clue as to what I was thinking or if he knew about my feelings.'_

Rhapsody suppressed a sigh as she felt renewed energy and caught up with Achmed, she could tell that he was holding back as he tracked the F'dor. They had been so lucky that the F'dor was in residence in a small town with few people they could be in and out with little trouble.

A few minutes later Achmed stopped gave a wave of the hand which meant she was to go around to the front of the field the F'dor was in and keep in busy while Achmed performed the thrawl (I hope that's what its called I couldn't remember).

Outside POV

As soon as she and the F'dor were in eyesight to each other a black ball of fire was launched at Rhapsody who grasped her sword by the hilt with all her might and willed the fire to extinguish, it did. Countless fireballs were hurled at her and she was starting to tire out. One of the fireballs hit her for she had not seen it and had also been focusing on three larger ones. Her left shoulder and left armed burned with an intense pain that she had never even imagined feeling before, not even in her deepest darkest moments of her nightmares. She was aware of the F'dor screaming in pain as she fell into the abyss of unconsciousness. Praying, that she had not let Achmed down.

Achmed's POV

The second that Rhapsody had the field I had felt the F'dor let down its guard as it attacked Rhapsody. This F'dor was strong, stronger than any one I had even ever heard of and it was going to be to much for Rhapsody to handle, she was still injured from a fight that taken place when rebels had tried to assassinate myself. They had been strong and all of their weapons had been tinted with some sort of poison that did its job well.

I focused my strength and began the thrawl. When it had ended I looked around searching the field for Rhapsody not finding her, I ran to the spot I had last seen her. When I arrived in that spot I found her wounded a fireball must have gotten past her defenses. Her left shoulder and left arm were badly burned as if in the last possible second she had put it in front of her to protect herself in some way.

I then carefully picked her up and ran to the river where we had made a small camp last night, her wounds had to be treated very soon or I could lose one of the most important people to me. I thought back, as I ran, to all of the things we had been through together along with Grunthor another special friend. _'No Rhapsody is different if I were to ever share my life with someone Rhapsody would be that person. I have had so many chances if only I would have said something the stead of watching from afar and hoping that one day it would be. I have never been one to sit at the sidelines but with Rhapsody it was different, I loved her and was scared of not having my feeling returned to me. I who had faced countless foes and demons, traveled through the earth and taken on bands of soldiers by myself was afraid of the feeling that one small woman could or could not possess, ludicrous.'_

I reached the camp and set Rhapsody down on a pile of leaves and went through her bag looking for any ointment she would have brought with her. Finding it I carefully released her over shirt and began applying the ointment thickly all over, when done I look for I blanked to put over her. I then moved over a rock and prepared myself for a long wait in which she would wake up and then tell me if she were completely sure that she was going to be okay. I am no stranger to fire, even if I am not a healer like Rhapsody I know that the danger from a burn comes from the possible infection that could easily develop.

A few hours later

I woke up from the half asleep that had taken me mere minutes ago to the sounds of Rhapsody stirring. She had awoken which meant that everything would soon be alright. Her eyes fluttered open and after a brief moment of confusion she sat bolt upright and looked at me.

"How did I get here?" She asked it was then that I remembered how much she hated to be carried. This was not going to be as wonderful as I had earlier hoped it would be.

"How do you think you got her, I of course carried you seeing as you went and got yourself injured yet again." I said trying to make my voice as it usually was without showing any emotion other than the general annoyance. It was then that I realized what I had been worried about mere moments before. "How are the wounds on you shoulder and arm doing?" Allowing just a little hint of worry to sneak its was into my voice.

She looked down and saw that see was only in her undergarments which caused a slight blush to cross her face before she put her right hand over the slight red marks that just a few hours ago had been rather life threatening. I should have known better than to worry any thing made by Rhapsody was bound to healthy and healing.

"Well they are practically gone so I would say that they are completely okay," she never had time to finish what she was about to say for a captured her lips with my own. My joy that never crossed my face when I say that she was going to be completely okay just took over all control. She stiffened with surprise for all but a minute before she relaxed and but her arms around my neck. I used my tongue to beg entrance to her sweet cavern, she happily granted that entrance. I then in that instant knew that everything till the end of eternity would be alright. My life with my queen was going to be perfect.

Five Years Later Achmed's POV

As I returned home from the meeting with the rest of the Cymrians I sighed in relief that I would home soon and that I wouldn't have to see any of the Cymrians for another fifteen years to come. Much had changed since the alliance had been made all those short years ago.

"Daddy you back!" A voice a young little boy caught my ears. I turned to the right and saw my wife of five years coming with our four year old son Meridion, it was a strong name that had been chosen when Rhapsody's dragon friend, Elynsynos had discovered that Rhapsody was going to give birth to a strong boy. Not just any boy though, he was going to carry the power of the singers, the power of fire, the power of blood and the ability to find and destroy the F'dor.

I walked over scooped my son up in my right hand, grabbed Rhapsody's slowly swelling belly with my left arm and gave her a quick and yet passionate kiss before we started walking the rest of the way to the cauldron together.

Life is indeed perfect I thought as Rhapsody told me that pour next child would be a healthy little girl.


End file.
